Emily in Delmore Part 1
Emily in Delmore is a fan-fiction by MissingNo. This is Part 1. Remember to leave feedback on my talk page! * = 'See Trivia Summary Emily Cartridge, an eleven year old cat, goes through sixth grade* in Delmore Junior High with her best friend Anais. Characters used in this chapter *Emily Cartridge *Anais Watterson *Mister Baboon *Mrs. Cartridge *Principal Hair *Kayla Balloon (cameo) *Stoney Rock (cameo) Plot Emily Cartridge is dropped off by her mother to school in Delmore. She feels very nervous. '''Emily: '''Mom, are you sure I can't just skip the first day of school? '''Mrs. Cartridge: '-offended- Heavens, no! I want my girl to grow up and be smart, like that Watterson kid! 'Emily: '-confused- Who? 'Mrs. Cartridge: '''You'll meet her soon. Now go! You'll be late! '''Emily: '-sigh- Fine... 'Emily: '-thinking- Hope I survive like I did in grade school... ''-In class, Mister Baboon is taking attendence-'' 'Mister Baboon: '''Ok, is Kayla Balloon here? '''Kayla: '''Here! '''Mister Baboon: '''Is Stoney Rock here? '''Stoney: '''I'm here! '''Mister Baboon: '''Good. Anais Watterson? '''Anais: '''I'm here, sir! '''Mister Baboon: '''I'm sorry, but you are a three-year old* rabbit... did you get mixed up with another Anais? '''Emily: '-thinking- So that is the child prodigy Anais Watterson, on the Channel Nine news? Unbelievable... 'Mister Baboon: '''Is Emily Cartridge here? '''Emily: '-Still thinking- Just imagine, a three-year old girl in sixth grade? I don't believe it! 'Mister Baboon: '-louder- Hello, Emily? 'Emily: '-thinking some more- If only could befriend her... 'Mister Baboon: '-screaming- Emily Cartirdge! Wake up! ''-Emily falls of her chair from the shock of the outburst-'' 'Classmates: '''Hahaha!!! '''Kayla: '''Look at that stupid girl! '''Classmate: '''She can't even listen to the teacher! '''Mister Baboon: '''Emily, go to the office! Now! ''-Emily walks away in tears, with Anais staring at her as she leaves-'' '''Anais: '''Poor little cat... just like my brother, Gumball... Emily is in the office, sitting in a chair with the principal. She is even more anxious than she was before, and is slumping in her chair. '''Principal: '''Ok, Emily. I heard from Mister Baboon that you did not listen to him. '''Emily: '''Yeah... So? '''Principal: '''What?! Are you being defiant?! '''Emily: '''You tell me... ''-reads principal's name tag-'' '''Emily: '...Mr. Hair. Haha! 'Principal Hair: '''My name is NOT funny! Here is your detention slip! Now get out! ''-Emily reads the detention slip, saying "DENTENTION NOTICE FOR: Emily Cartridge. Must be signed by parent"-'' '''Emily: '''Oh god, My mom's gotta see this too?! Ugh. ''-At lunchtime-'' '''Emily: '''Well, at least the food looks decent. Who should I sit with... '???: '''Come sit with me, Emily! ''-Emily takes a look at the person who called her-'' '''Emily: '''Anais? '''End of part 1! Leave feedback/comments on MissingNo.'s Talk Page! Trivia *This story takes place one year before the actual show's time, suggesting that Gumball Watterson is in 7th grade in the original show. Reviews A Journalistic Review: 9.7/10 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Part 1 of fanfics Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfics made by wikia contributers